narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter 1: Team Karasu vs. Team Chinka
<-Chūnin Exams Main The insertion has left you all rattled and disoriented. Wherever you are, you've kicked up alot of dust and debris. The interior of your pod is masked in near-total darkness, and only a very faint light is peeking through the entryways. 'Pre-Combat Actions and Roleplaying' 'Team Karasu' Kyoumei comes to slowly. Her head is dizzy, and a strong sensation of vertigo is overwhelming her senses. Her ears are ringing powerfully, blinding her to her surroundings. Her shaking hand slips a kunai free from her waist, and she slashes the straps and belts binding or the the chair. She tumbles out of the seat and lands in freezing knee-deep water. Pushing herself onto her hands, Kyoumei wretches. She is barely able to discern her orientation, but the ferocity of the explosion and insertion have left her completely helpless. Turning her head around her, she frantically calls out the names of her two team-mates. "Kagato? Asami? Are you there? I can't hear you. Oh god. I can't hear anything!" Dust dressed her as if she was a salad, debris floured her hair, darkness surrounded her. An image of Moryō, the demon her mother and some idiot shinobi killed, appeared before her, taking form. Words boomed from the demon, its mouth remaining perfectly still, "You are my daughter...and I will consume you"..Suddenly, Asami opened her eyes, shouting as her chakra shot from her body. Light, filled her pod, granting her the ability to see. Her body emanated this chakra, it being a thin layer of her light-filled aura. Even with light, her vision was groggy..she was groggy. "Shit..", she muttered, finding her seatbelt. It was all over, only way to free herself would be to cut it. Searching for a sharp object, she found her kunai on the side, using it to cut the restraining belt and freeing herself. She plummeted to the ground immediately, making sure she had her bow in hand, her body still radiating her pink-light aura. "Thought those things were supposed to save you, not nearly get you killed", she muttered, looking around, but not even her aura could guarantee vision for more than two feet away. However, her teammates, who were in the same pod, were next to her. "Kyoumei!", Asami exclaimed, making sure her voice was audible for the shinobi to hear. "I'm here, don't worry", she said, coughing after her statement, her lungs ridding themselves of the dust that she breathed in during her unconscious state. "I'm here, right now! Let's grab Kagato, and do what were assigned. Finding those ancient relics and then, we can grab a scroll and get out of here, okay?" Kyoumei doesn't hear Aasami's supportive words, but does feel a familiar warm hand on her shoulder. She gets to her feet, holding Asami's hands. "I can't hear you. All I hear is ringing." Uncertanties begin creeping into Kyoumei's mind, What am I going to do? If I can't hear, I'm of no use to my team... Off to the side and down the passage lay the ruins of what was once Kagato's insertion pod. Malformed, with massive dents and icey protrusions decorate its exterior. The hatch seems to have been wedged open by a formation of ice, one big enough for Asami to see Kagato's slumped form. From what little of his body she can see, he is riddled with small bruises with a particularly nasty gash on his forehead where it seems his head struck the inside wall of the container. His hawk is struggling to drag him out of the wreckage, chirping incessantly to wake him. "Kagato's out cold, crap, what do I do?", Asami asked herself, looking at her two teammates. Observing the situation, Asami realized something...she was the only capable fighter. Kagato was unconscious, Kyoumei was deaf rendering her essentially useless. The only people who could protect their scroll would be the hawk and herself. Well, it could have been worse. The hawk could've been out cold too. Her bright, pink illuminating light started to dim, her natural reaction the dark steadily decreasing. Eventually, she'd need to use actual concentration to form this light, and that'd waste too much chakra, the chakra she needed. Her only option was to retreat to somewhere safe, as quickly as possible. Opening her pack, where she stored all of her equipment, Asami reached in and grabbed a metal wire, one of many. Gently tying it around Kyoumei's waste, she attached the other end to her own pack. This would let her guide Kyoumei long enough to carry Kagato. Placing her hand under his head and the other on his bottom, she'd have to pray for forgiveness later, she picked her comrade up and slowly began walking, his hawk right next to her, scanning the area with his incredible eyesight. Good thing that hawk was awake, Asami didn’t think she could carry any more. Kagato was heavy as he is, despite her impressing strength, and archer’s physical condition was indeed limited. Although Oda Genji did their best to prepare their samurai for any situation, Asami didn’t think any training could prepare her for being launched into an underground city, deafening her partner and knocking the other unconscious, stranded in the ugly dark as they had to potentially find others under the same situation and steal their scrolls from them, while trying to survive the dangers of the city..the “dangers” that the so called proctor spoke of. He didn’t tell them anything except to have fun killing one another. Some proctor was he. Within a matter of minutes, Asami had reached a destination, a tower of some sort. It seemed like, it could have been used back in the day to power something. Asami didn’t care what, but it sure did make for a good position to hide. “Well Kyoumei… right, forgot you can’t hear me. Boy this is a pain. I can deal with you being blind but deaf too? Oh this sucks. Well at least the bird can hear me, right?”, she said, smiling at the bird. It perched itself on her shoulder, seemingly responding to her, then flew off in a second, leaving a pile of white goo-like substance. Well damn, it shat on her shoulder. Asami looked at her shoulder in disgust. “Nice bird you are, mhm”, she sarcastically said. The tower was one that resembled a building, however it had a small cage on the top, a weird one. “Alright then, let’s get you guys in here…”, Asami said to herself, directing Kyoumei and carrying Kagato in the building. Walking over to the corner, she placed Kagato down and untied Kyoumei from her wrist temporarily. Hopefully she would stay there for now, while Asami set up a trap, just In case someone followed them. Because of her luminescence, Asami temporarily deactivated her sensing, thus she wasn't sure if anyone did follow. Asami ran outside, gripping her bow tightly in her hand, clenching the string. No one she saw, no one followed, but it didn't mean no one else would follow. Three openings to get the top of the tower…a lift, the stairs that allowed one to access the top and the doorway that allowed one to go inside the tower and proceed that way. Oh and just climbing the tower, but that’d be a stupid idea considering Asami’s archery skills. She had a plan. Placing explosive tags on the three entrances, hiding them among the debris, Asami was back inside with her friends. Proceeding to their earlier form of transportation, guiding Kyoumei with a wire and picking up Kagato, Asami proceeded to the top of the tower, laying down explosive tags when they reached a new floor every time. Eventually they reached the top of the tower, where a cage was in. Slipping in-between the cage wires, Asami touching one didn’t turn out so well, it was electrifying, they took cover. Without hesitation, she put down Kyoumei and Kagato in the corner, lifted her bow and waited for the enemy to show. Three floors down from Asami, Kagato rests on his back with Kyoumei standing guard in front of his unconscious form. Well, she's trying in any case. Without the ability to see or hear, she's been forced to rely on her other senses to alert her of the enemies' approach. With Asami's assistance, she had rigged the door to their chamber to overturn a bucket full of rocks should it be opened from outside... and although she can't hear, she should be able to sense the vibration of the rocks striking the floor. In the darkness of the room, that might give her enough time to activate her camouflage and get a blind attack off on her enemies before they can reach Kagato... Phantom images of forests, lakes and earthen terrain. Hands soaked in blood, human... female towering above tears streaming down her eyes. The vision changes. Voices, speaking but muffled, unable to understand. Running. Always running. The sound of clashing steel echoes, blood seeps from cuts, its painful. A mountain. Home. Desperation, waxing and waning. Then resolve. Grab the object, flee, run. Lost, nowhere to hide. Must survive. She has to live. Its cold. So cold, lips are numb, body shivering. Is this where I die? She looks back at me, I am ashamed. She has given up everything for me. The night sky hangs above the forest, the girl with eyes grey as the moon stares off in the distance but see's nothing, but she smiles nonetheless, content. Yet she is more deadly than any blade. An arrow flies by narrowly missing. Joyous laughter, a petite figure leaps out grinning. A stern woman speaks, but its raining, always raining. Sōzan blinks, the images bombarding its avian mind cease. It peers sadly at Kagato, battered and bruised as he lay there. It does not like being cut off like this. Even in sleep there is a connection but this? It hates this... loss, this despair. Movement to its side draws its attention. The little girl with shadowed moon eyes. She is anxious. Distraught. Her movements still graceful but... less. It screeches softly, but she she hears nothing. She is blind. But she protects its other half, her body shielding him with her own. It flaps once, and takes to the air, another flap and it descends softly on her shoulder. It gives her a squeeze with its talons. Its other half often did this. Reassurance. It lifts off again, landing atop Kagato, its body becoming terribly cold until wisps of snow emit from the tips of its wings. With a beat of its wings, ice begins to form around Kagato until it becomes thick and dense like a shield covering him a protective dome. Launching off the now shielded Kagato, Sozan turns to the entrance, eyes flashing with power. The temperature sinks, the winds pick up and in a single flap a frozen tundra envelops the entrance. Like dandelions in bloom, icy flowers erupt from the surface dotting the floor in a . With another furious beat of its wings, icy winds begin to freeze the ambient moisture in the air, creating a spiral of freezing water droplets to hover menacingly above the entrance, waiting for their victim. 'Team Chinka' "Ugh, never again. Never, never again." Kiritsu spoke out. He felt disoriented, dazed and slightly out of mind. Tight spaces like that container are something he does not relish. Pulling a kunai out of his pocket with his free hand, he cut open the restraints on his seat and fell forward, landing in a kneeling position. His head was spinning, his ears were ringing as his headphones try to adapt to the surrounding locations, throwing off his equilibrium, and his stomach felt queasy. Throwing up his lunch, he let out some sharp breaths to gain some air. Taking a few minutes to regain his composure, he finds himself in total darkness. Getting up, he began to feel his senses returning to him. "Well, then. Out of the frying pan and into the oven." After a few seconds, the pigment in his eyes began to react to the darkness, and his pupils began to dilate to compensate for the low light levels. After about a minute, he had vision, but only enough to see a few feet in front of him. As far as he was concerned, it was enough to at least give him an idea of where he and his team were at. "Alright, team, it looks like we might be down in some sort of city. Everything in my line of sight is pretty much debris, sewage and who knows what else. Let's be careful and stick close. Who knows what could be waiting for us. So for now, let's look around a bit, get a sense of what exactly we're dealing with. The more knowledge we have of our location, the more ground we'll have. But again, stick close. This is definitely not the kind of place to venture alone." "Achoo." Sneezing, Zanzou hooked onto his teammates voice. "You're right, Kiritsu. We should stick together. But maybe learn to navigate this place as well," he whispered. "Gain an advantage, you know? Now come on, I don't think its best to stay here. I agree we should stick close and be on the alert. This is a new place, we don't know what is in store. Sticking on his long armored glove, and equipping his blade, he found his teammate in the low visibility, and they tried to find Minobu, who should've been near them as well. "Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down" Minobu mumbled as he sat disoriented from the entire human cannonball routine that he had been forced to endure as the start of the chunin exams. His ribs were bruised, and he was slightly out of breath, but overall he was fine. Instead of cutting his straps like his team mates did, he merely unbuckled himself. His team mates were gingerly making their way onto their feet, and outside of the pod. But minobu, he was interested in the speaker that was on the pod. Using several of his tools, he removed it and its power source, with a little bit of luck, he could use it to distract his enemies, and potentially set up an ambush using it. But with that taken care of, he joined his team mates outside the pod. Looking around at what he could see, it looked like the outskirts of a city. "So this is what they've got hidden underground. Who knows what could be hidden here, could be something important." Looking behind him, he noticed Minobu stepping out of the pod carrying a speaker. "Found something useful?" Kiritsu asked. Walking up to Minobu, he noticed what he was holding. "Speaker, huh? Hm, could turn out to be useful. You're pretty much to go to guy for stuff like that." Stepping back into the pod, he looked around for anything else useful. Not really finding anything of use, he stepped out of the pod and joined back up with the team as they began their trek into the unknown. "Well, gentlemen, we'll need to keep on our toes. Who knows what could be lurking through this city. I've got a feeling we're not alone, and not just because the other teams are somewhere in this city." Kiritsu spoke quietly, adjusting the volume on his headphones to adapt to the city's murky atmosphere. For a split second, Kiritsu's headphones expel a high pitched squeal and a pop, followed by the sound of a chorus of human voices screaming. A instant later and the sound coming from his headphones returns to normal. Feeling his ears ring out from the squeal, he felt a sense of dread from what his headphones picked up. "What the..." Kiritsu thought to himself. He began to dislike this place more and more, beginning to wonder if something insidious is hidden within these fallen buildings. "We should get to high ground, probably get a better vantage point from there. We might be able to get a sense at just what's around us if we do. Might be a stairway in one of these buildings we could take to get up above." Kiritsu spoke. Taking off his headphones, he rubbed one of his fingers in his ears to help relieve the tinnitus. Once the ringing subsided, he put his headphones back on. Zanzou, was a little late getting out of the pod as well. Taking all the straps from their belts, he stored them into a scroll. While Minobu dismantled the speaker, Zanzou dismantled the chairs, taking their cushions, thinking they'd be at least capable to sleep on. Storing them in a spare scroll as well, he then exited to meet Kiritsu, the first out. Minobu soon joined them, with the speaker. "The pod's stuff can be useful I think," Zanzou said, trying to plan ahead as he looked at the speaker, and acknowledged the straps and cushions he carried. "I've got stuff for us to sleep on if we need it. So we don't go all stiff on this floor." He stored his scrolls away. Agreeing with Kiritsu on getting to higher ground, he suggested that they move upwards and start to investigate as well. Maybe they could find other useful stuff, or spy on others. Looking through the windows of the buildings, he looked for anything with a staircase. If there's a staircase, there's a good chance it'll lead to high ground. He also kept a close ear on his headphones, see if it picks anything else up, hopefully something not as nerve wracking as last time. Peering through one of the windows, he saw a weak, flickering light that barely illuminated a staircase. "In here." Carefully, he opened the door quietly, stepping into see if there's anything in there. Looking around with his enhanced vision, there wasn't anything in his line of sight, at least not in the four feet or so he can see. Signalling them the all clear, he waited for them to go up the stairs first so he could watch their six. "I'll keep an eye out if anything tries to flank us." Kiritsu whispered, keeping an eye at both doorways in the building. "Zanzou, since you can sense chakra, see if there's anything up top if you can. If not, just keep an eye out for anything you can see." Looking towards the light fixture, he noticed something suspicious; It wasn't plugged in. "Something's not right..." Kiritsu thought to himself. Walking over to the fixture, he noticed it lying in a puddle of water. Pulling out a kunai, he wrapped some string on the loop of the kunai and dropped it into the water, noticing the water reacting to it, electrical charges coursing through the kunai. Yanking on the string to retrieve his kunai, he was able to make a conclusion; Whatever is in this water, it's got electrical properties. "There's something off about this city. This light fixture... it wasn't plugged in, but it reacted to the water. The water has a very high electrical output." Kiritsu spoke to his teammates. Finding a cup in the corner, he dragged it into the water to grab some. Sloshing it around in the cup, he placed his kunai back in it, noticing no electrical current. "Hmm..." Kiritsu thought to himself once again. The interior of the building appears at first glance to have been a personal residence. Curiously, although the floors appear to be made of concrete or granite, every object in the home appears to be made of aluminum of varying grades. Additionally, every object in the building is scattered as though the possessions were thrown around in a random fashion. All the cabinets and drawers that contained metal appear to have been thrust open forcefully a long time ago, with their contents exploding outward. A drawer under a kitchen sink seems undisturbed. Within it are a collection of plastic bottles whose contents have long since eaten through their containers chemically. Under the dirty grime, the bottles are decorated in an unknown language with indecipherable characters. An iron object, a fire poker, reveals to have been powerfully magnetized after it seems to shift on its own towards Kiritsu's sheathed kunai. Noticing a rustling sound picked up by his headphones, it sounded heavy, metallic. In a quick instant, Kiritsu saw a fire poker speeding towards him, just barely moving out of the way, he noticed it clink tightly onto his sheathed kunai. "What the..." A strange occurrence. Pulling off the poker, he tried to keep it from gripping to the kunai, but the vast, magnetic properties of the poker ensured it wasn't going anywhere except staying onto his kunai. "There's something in this city, either it's still happening or it happened long ago, but whatever has been giving this water an electric charge has also given a magnetic charge to most metallic objects exposed to the elements." Kiritsu once again spoke to his teammates. Looking around the house, he noticed everything made of metal was stuck to something else made of metal scattered around the house, as if the house became a magnet. Relinquishing his kunai, he dropped it on the ground along with the poker and made his way back to the stairs, continuing to watch their six. Looking around, he noticed there are unusual piles of dust, but not a single body in the buildings. Zanzou was investigating as well. Everything was out of place, was it possible someone had been here before? Collected the various aluminum things, he came across the kitchen drawer. So orderly it looked weird, he opened it, and noticed the plastic within. Looking at it, he decided it would be of use too, maybe. "Anyone else find anything good or useful here?" Looking around the house, Kiritsu found little else that could have been of use. He continued looking around the house, deciding to investigate the odd ash piles. Kneeling down, he carefully observed the piles, noting there was three of them, two about a foot or so high, one half a foot high. Staring at them, he noticed another high pitched scream in his headphones and clutched his head, but for a split second, then it was gone. That's when he came to a frightening conclusion. "There's no bodies here because they've been reduced to ashes. Whatever caused this occurrence has to be dangerous. Keep on your guard, there's definitely something wrong in this picture..." Pulling out a kunai, he kept it gripped tightly in his hand, almost paranoid about what could be there, and for good reason. Whatever was here led to the apparent deaths of the inhabitants of this house, no doubt. Zanzou's use of his chakra sensing jutsu pays off eventually, and reveals four living figures in a tower approximately two hundred feet distant of Team Chinka's position. Climbing back up the steps with his kunai drawn and looking towards the stairs, he made his way back to Zanzou. "You find something, Zanzou?" Kiritsu asked, putting up his kunai after noticing nothing following him. Despite this, he kept his hand close to his kunai pocket just to be safe. This is not the kind of place for someone to let their guard down, that much Kiritsu understands. "Yeah, above." Zanzou had cut up the plastic, tying it around himself with the plastic. I can feel them moving, setting up things. Traps I'd presume. My guess is that they have detected us as well. One is down, and there is one in the air, some type of bird. They seem to be setting up things to head us off, to defend against us..." Preparing himself, the sensor flowed chakra through the plastic, making it stronger, serving as effective armor if you will. It could be the difference between life and death, he thought, as he continuing telling his team what he had sensed. "Traps aye?" Minobu said as he walked through the door with the lamp, the iron poker, now tipped with Kiritsu's kunai, and around 90 forks in a plastic bag all in his hand. "Well, depending on how fast they are moving, I would guess we would be seeing simple ones, maybe more complicated ones if they are moving slowly. Either way, it will take time to get through them. We probably shouldn't run through carelessly. But, I have forks, and I have an idea. Lets see where they stop, and make this a battle to remember." Looking down at the assortment of objects Minobu picked up, Kiritsu couldn't help but smirk. "I agree. If we plan this right, they won't know what hit them." Kiritsu replied. He always liked Minobu's plans since a good number of them relied on the element of surprise. This was now a game of waiting, waiting to see what their next move would be before they plan their assault. Patiently, Kiritsu waited for the opportunity to begin their plan, kneeling down, his hands close together to form hand seals if necessary. Encounter 1 Time: 1 PM, Day 1 Advantage: Team Karasu Encounter Effects: The tower has many rooms and interior corners. Movement can be used to break line of sight. The upper portion of the tower is covered in an electrified metal cage, and contact with the metal of the cage conducts a painful electric jolt. Round 1: Team Karasu Asami Amaya: Placing explosive tags on the three entrances, hiding them among the debris, Asami was back inside with her friends. Delayed Action (Trap 3X) Proceeding to their earlier form of transportation, guiding Kyoumei with a wire and picking up Kagato, Asami proceeded to the top of the tower, leaving those two inside two floors beneath her. Eventually they reached the top of the tower, where a cage was in. Slipping in-between the cage wires, Asami touching one didn’t turn out so well, it was electrifying. Keenly watching her surroundings for intruders, she lifts her bow and waits for her enemies to arrive. Meikyou Shisui: Kyoumei sets a bucket full of rubble and a smokebomb on the edge of a stool next to the entry door to the room she occupies, set to overturn and alert her of the presence of enemies by creating vibrations on the floor, and to fill the room with a thick white smoke. - Delayed Action (Trap) Kyoumei remains prepared to activate Onsa Ken to project an explosive wave of deafening sound against foes ahead of her (see Resonating Echo Drill). - Delayed Action (Attack) Kyoumei readies a pepper bomb to be thrown towards the entryway in her off hand. The capsaicin in it should help blind her enemies if the smoke fails. Delayed Action (Attack) Kagato Takamagahara: Sozan creates a shield of ice in the form of a dome to protect Kagato. - Defense Action Sozan sets a trap using Hyakkaseihou to create a makibishi from ice, scattering them across the entrance. - Delayed Action (Trap) Sozan builds up energy to release a storm of freezing rain on the enemies if they break through the door. - Delayed Action (Attack) Round 1: Team Chinka Kiritsu Taisei: It was time to move, their preparations were complete. They had a plan and they were going to use it. "I'll be right behind you two." Following close behind Zanzou and Minobu, Kiritsu runs towards the building the two ran towards and positions himself. The moment was surreal. Kiritsu took a breath to calm himself, making sure his technique goes off without fail. Movement After Minobu gave him the signal, Kiritsu formed five hand seals; Tiger, Ox, Dog, Hare and Snake and began shaping out a tube like object from the winds he summoned, creating an artificial barrel for Samsono with Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, creating grooves in the barrel to give spin and added velocity and accuracy to the projectile. Attack (Collaborative) After Minobu fires off his puppet's shots, Kiritsu uses Great Breakthrough again to push away debris from one of the entrances, setting off one of the traps hidden within in the process. "Huh, looks like my paranoia paid off after all." Attack (Trap Check) Minobu Tetsuhara: Minobu runs to the top of the building he is in that is adjacent to the tower Karasu is in. Movement Minobu summons his puppet Samsono, using it in conjunction with targeting info (distance, elevation, direction) from Zanzou's Sensing ability and a range enhancement from Kiritsu's Great Breakthrough to launch several poison bombs containing a mix of paralytic poison and Cloth dissolving gas bombs from Samsono's Right back arm. These poison bombs are targeted at Amaya on top of the building, and use a parabolic arc to assure that they at least reach the cage itself, hopefully hitting the person within. Attack (specialization/collaborative) Tying a Wire String and a cloth dissolving bomb to the iron poker, Minobu loads it into Samsono's back left arm, its shrapnel launcher. Launching the poker, Minobu attempts to bounce it off the bars of the cage into the person inside. Attack Zanzou: Zanzou follows Minobu in his quest upwards. (Movement) Zanzou adds a smoke bomb to Samsono, and it launches them in its attack, the smoke from the bomb is made out of . (Movement) Zanzou uses his Sensing ability, to help direct Minobu to shoot accurately at the person in the cage, Amaya. Attack (Collaborative) Round 2: Team Karasu Asami Amaya: "Oh, shit...", Asami mutters, watching the massive attack coming at her. Without hesitation, she leaped from the inside of the cage, but due to the quick nature of her movement, the latter electrocuted her own self. Dodging a massive amounts of the attack, she was still partially smitten by the javelin, causing her balance to become disorientated. Instead of jumping straight, she fell sideways, falling into the poisons that the enemy team had release. Inhaling this gases as she plummeted towards the ground, Asami closed her eyes briefly, her clothes disintegrating as well from the cloths poison.Movement Defense Striking the ground, Asami gasped out in pain, breathing heavily. She could feel her body giving it. Quickly, she reached for her medical pack, grabbing an adrenaline tablet from it. Sliding it under her tongue, as she had fallen to the side of the building where she was hidden from her enemy's sight, she was able to mask her hidden tablet. Supplementary, Delayed Action Hauling herself up, the javelin striking her ribs, causing them to partially break, Asami could barely stand. She allowed her sensory to take over, instead of relying on the aim. Shooting an arrow, allowing her spirit sensor to hone onto the enemy, she targeted the puppeteer whom was on the roof, his exposure wouldn't allow him to hide many places. The arrow shot from the side of the tower was shot straight into the air, then turned quickly towards the puppeteer. Then her body collapsed. Attack Meikyou Shisui: Kyoumei feels tremors passing through the floor beneath her, indicating a combat it taking place distantly. After a moment of consideration, she goes to Kagato's body and begins feeling around for his medical kit. Using her sense of touch, she identifies a military ration pill packet, and after removing the nutrient and stimulant enriched medicine she feeds it to Kagato. With any luck, it will help him wake up a bit faster. She also quickly writes a short note and places it in his hand. "We need your strength, Kagato." - Move After treating him, she moves back in front of his body and prepares to quietly slip to the left after hurling her pepper bomb. Delayed Action (Move) Planning ahead, Kyoumei intends to use her Hiding with Camouflage technique immediately after contacting the wall to her left. Delayed Action (Move? I guess) Kagato Takamagahara: *Sozan begins accumulating energy to intertwine the effects of the freezing rain with Kuusou no Yuki-Onna to create a downpour of snow and create whiteout conditions the moment that enemies enter the room. - Delayed Action (Trap) x 3 Round 2: Team Chinka Kiritsu Taisei: Spotting a bright blue object headed towards Minobu, Kiritsu acted quickly. Forming the five handseals once again, he formed another Great Breakthrough, pushing the arrow aside. "Gotta hand it to her, even when she's weakened she knows how to put up a fight. Good on you." Kiritsu spoke out. Action (Defense) Figuring the best move would to make it up high, Kiritsu began moving up towards the roof. That way, if there's any outside threats, he'd be the defense for Minobu and Zanzou. He feels himself to be best at being their shield, their personal guardian, so to speak. But first, he wanted to deal with Asami, making sure she was out of commission. He's far too paranoid to take any chances at this point. Deciding to close the distance, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop next until stopping at just ten meters away from the tower. Movement Spotting a dim glow of chakra from Asami's bow where she fired off her last shot, Kiritsu figured the best course of action would be to pin her down just in case. Forming his unique hand seal for the technique, he coursed the energy towards Asami, just barely having enough range for the technique to attempt to pin her down. Action (Attack) Minobu Tetsuhara: Minobu was satisfied as Zanzou reported that their main barrage was straight on target. However, just before the barrage hit an arrow arced out from their opponent. Kiritsu managed to knock it off course a bit, but it still tore into Samsono left shoulder slightly before hitting the ground behind the puppet, rendering its shrapnel launcher mostly useless for the moment. Not wasting time with the puppet's damage, Minobu jumped to the tower, and ran up to the roof using Tree Climbing Practice before approaching Kiritsu. Movement Using the backside of Samsono's wing blades, Minobu attempts to pin down the opposing archer to prevent any possible escape Attack Minobu then proceeds to pull out some Wire Strings before attempting to tie up the Archer. Attack Zanzou: Zanzou would realize that with his sensory, that Asami's chakra would have changed in flow, indicated her not being conscious and active. (Action?) Creating chakra platforms, he walked on air downwards to his teammates. (Movement) Watching as they took care of the archer, he created two shadow clones. (Action) Round 3: Team Karasu Asami Amaya: Meikyou Shisui: Kyoumei focuses chakra into Onsa Ken, in anticipation of combat. The parallel blades vibrate, and the edge of her sword becomes blurred in motion. - Delayed Action (Attack) x 3 Kagato Takamagahara: *Sozan continues accumulating energy to intertwine the effects of the freezing rain with Kuusou no Yuki-Onna to create a downpour of snow and create whiteout conditions the moment that enemies enter the room, so that the whiteout conditions extend beyond the perimeter of the room and flood into the hall beyond. - Delayed Action (Trap) x 3 Round 3: Team Chinka Kiritsu Taisei: Kiritsu was prepared for whatever came next, and he believed his next step was to get in position for the next attack. Quickly, he follows Minobu and Zanzou but then stays a little bit back after Minobu told him to hold his position. Movement After getting in position, Minobu told him what he wanted him to do. Nodding in agreement, Kiritsu prepares the first four seals of Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, waiting for the signal to use the last seal to activate the technique. Action (Delayed Attack) Just before Zanzou's clone attempted to attack Kyoumei, Kiritsu lets off the last handseal, using Great Breakthrough to clear a path for Zanzou. Action (Defense, Collaboration) '''Minobu Tetsuhara: The Archer that was their opponent wasn't moving, her now unclothed body still upon the roof of the building. Right now Samsono's blades were being used to hold her down, but it appears the poison had done its job. Right now she was completely aware of her surroundings, however her body wouldn't respond to the signals heading out to it. I really should make sure... Minobu thought. He poked her a couple of times in the breasts, as no women he'd ever met would stand for such a thing, especially Ankoku, without some sort of reaction. However she stayed still. "Sorry about that, had to make sure you couldn't move" he said while taking stock of her. She had severe bruising on her ribs, and a spot on her shoulder was singed. Just before he wrapped her in the wire, he took some cloth strips and bound the area in bandages, keeping the ribs still to not hurt her farther. Taking some of his wires, he slipped them through thin tubes of leather, designed to cause the wires not to cut into the bound individual unless they really struggled against their restraints. "I'm going to tie you up with these. Whenever you finally gain movement, I would recommend not trying to struggle against them. Doing so will cause the wire to cut through the leather and into you. You will not enjoy the experience. So please don't struggle. We don't really want to hurt you... naked or not..." he said to her quietly, trying to reassure the young women that they wouldn't do her any further harm. Once he was done with the wires, even if she did struggle he doubted the archer could get free. Her arms were tied in a crisscross pattern starting at near her shoulders to her wrists, while the arms themselves were behind the body. Her legs were restrained in a similar manner, however they had the additional tying of her ankles to her thighs, preventing any movement. The last set of wires was several loops leading from her ankles over to her shoulders. This forced a slight arch in her back, meaning that her chest was forced outwards a bit. even with broken arm restraints, or leg restraints, she would not be able to generate any leverage while tied up like that. To top everything off, her fingers were interlaced with wires, tangling them up to prevent movement, and any chance of escape. Now it was time for the two people in the building below. They were presumably her team mates. Hopefully they weren't aware that she was down, but it should be assumed that they knew she was. Either way, it was time to get moving. Since they were on a time constraint, Minobu decided to leave Samsono behind, having puppet stay where it was at to "guard" their paralyzed prisoner. Movement Minobu attached several strings to Zanzou to guide him into his attack on the room ahead with the clone using sensing next to him allowing him to target opponents. Essentially the clone would relay what it sensed to Minobu, where he would use that to provide directions to Zanzou, allowing him to be guided straight to his target. Attack/support (supporting Zanzou's attack) Minobu summons another of his puppets, Arachnis (six armed spider puppet, 2 flame throwers, 2 shrapnel guns, 2 poison bomb launchers), and has the puppet fire its arm launchers, which were full of a knockout toxin, the moment the door opens. (said attack is aimed at kyoumei)Attack Zanzou: Zanzou joins Minobu and Kiritsu on their path down to the floor below, getting ready to down the last two members of the team below. Movement Zanzou summons a Shadow clone and has the clone use the Sensing Technique to help Minobu guide Zanzou once he entered the room. Attack/Support (Supporting this character's 3rd move) Zanzou activates the Flickering Shadow Clone Jutsu before knocking the door open to attack kyoumei with an empowered punch. Minobu and his clone support him in this action by acting as the eyes and ears for this move, meaning that the strike will hopefully be a meaningful one. Attack (2 supporting actions. 3 move attack) Round 4: Team Karasu A huge number of events happen in rapid succession. When Zanzou charges through the door, the stool next to it tips over, spilling the bucket and its contents. An instant later, the room is filled with a cloying black smoke. Sozin immediately unleashes a torrent of freezing water upon Zanzou as he charges in. Kiritsu responds to the appearance of smoke by rapidly releasing a blast of wind to clear his vision, which in turn exposes Kyoumei and the others occupying the room to team Chinka's scrutiny. All that they can see who stands to oppose them is a single ninja and a hawk perched on her shoulder, an injured ronin behind a protective shield of ice, and ice makibishi scattered across the floor. To protect Zanzou, Kiritsu blasts the makibishi out of his path so he won't tread upon them. Alerted by the vibrations as the granite rocks clatter against the ground, Kyoumei prepares to launch a blast of sound at the intruders, but not before zanzou's punch strikes the side of her face with great power. Pain flashes, teeth fly, and her mouth fills with the taste of blood. A wash of pain courses through her head, momentarily stunning her. Turning her bruised face in Zanzou's direction, she releases the sound energy she'd been collecting in Onsa Ken, and a huge explosion of sound follows, propagating out of the room and into the hall beyond. Zanzou, Minobu, Kiritsu and even the shadow clone feel their hearing overwhelmed as their eardrums tear from the intensity of the sound; they are immediately deafened. Moreover, it seems as though the sound also damaged their inner ears somewhat, as a sensation of vertigo and nausea overcomes them. This is just the beginnings of Team Chinka's troubles however, as Sozin unleashes a wave of sub-zero cold, plummeting the temperature of the room and hall beyond all at once. Immediately, the damp space fills with a thick downpour of blindingly white snow, and the exposed water in the room immediately freezes- including the freezing water that had drenched Zanzou. Kyoumei notes the decrease in temperature and the familiar sensation of snowflakes on her skin, and presumes she's hidden. Although her head is throbbing in pain from the powerful punch, she still manages to throw the capsaicin bomb in her left hand. It solidly strikes Zanzou, and his eyes and nose fill with an overwhelming sensation of pain, as though they were on fire. The capsaicin smoke immediately blinds Zanzou as all the pain receptors in his eyes and nose are activated. On cue, Kyoumei shifts to the left so that her left hand is leading against the wall, and activates her Hiding with Camouflage technique. Her outline blurs, and eventually she becomes entirely invisible among the swirling snow. Minobu's puppet fires blindly into the room in Kyoumei's general direction in order to inflict her with its paralysis gas. Asami Amaya: Meikyou Shisui: Kyoumei immediately detects the alteration of scent in the room around her thanks to her developed secondary senses, and holds her breath to avoid being poisoned. - Defense action Kyoumei tackles the door to the room with her shoulder, shutting it tightly. Sacrificing some of her held breath, she quickly barks out the words, "Sozin! Bar the door!" - Move Action Reaching into her pouch, she withdraws an exploding tag and crouches with her back to the door, and slips it under the door behind her. She activates the fuse so that it will explode a few seconds after she releases it. Attack Action Kagato Takamagahara: Sozin flies to the door, and coats the edges in a thick ice, effectively sealing the room and reinforcing the door. - Move Action Kagato abruptly awakens from the explosion of sound, and finds himself resting on his back on a granite floor. The sounds of battle reach his ears, and through the ice he sees a figure and Kyoumei being swallowed up in Sozin's snow. Reacting to the action, he rapidly stands, drawing his katana and glancing at the note in his left hand. Don't breath. He holds his breath. Move Action. Concentrating, Kagato uses Houyou no Fuyuaiyoku to freeze and immobilize Zanzou, starting at the shinobi's feet and creeping up his body, and aims this based on the last position he saw the enemy ninja. Attack Action Round 4: Team Chinka Kiritsu Taisei: Kiritsu's ears were ringing from the deafening blast, and it was messing with the circuitry in his headphones. To avoid further damage to them, Kiritsu shut off the volume to his headphones. Though this means he has to sacrifice hearing, he can now focus on the task at hand. Noticing what looks like a storm blowing through the room, Kiritsu begins to think quickly. "Oh no, you don't." Forming another five handseals, Kiritsu combines two currents of Great Breakthrough, rubbing them together to form hot air. Once he felt the air was hot enough, he courses it towards the storm. By raising the temperature of the surrounding air, the ice slowl begins to subside little by little.Action (Defense) Noticing that it would take more than just a few seconds to kill off the storm, Kiritsu keeps pumping the air through the room, choking off the storm little by little. It was slowly beginning to peter out as it began to lose its supply of cold air that kept the storm alive. Action (Defense) Continuing to keep pushing the air through, the currents finally became dominant, killing off the storm completely. The clouds forming the storm begin to subside, and the air starts to feel warmer as the currents begin to slowly die down to a gentle breeze, giving the room a Spring feel. Action (Defense) Minobu Tetsuhara: After Zanzou rushed in, Minobu felt himself getting violently shunted sideways as his strings seemed to catch on something inside the room. This was quickly followed by an explosion. Right after that, the storm engulfing the hallway cleared, revealing that the door has shut on the strings. Minobu dropped arachnis from his grasp, causing the puppet to fall lifelessly to the floor. Doing this allows him to increase his concentration on the strings attached to zanzou, rendering them invisible to the naked eye. Movement Using the door as a guide, Minobu starts undulating his strings, now invisible, so that the stationary point of the wave coincides with the door, throwing zanzou around inside the room to deter attacks. Delayed defense x2 Zanzou: So Zanzou was in a tough spot. Cold, soaking wet, and feeling like he was burning alive in the face, he did still have one thing going for him, adrenaline. With his life on the line, his body would be pumped with the stuff, and using it, Zanzou would start to make his comeback on the battlefield. As his legs began to freeze and chill, he would activate the Flickering Shadow Clone on his upper half, using , stopping the freezing from effecting his lower half. (Defense, Spec.) Zanzou's clone above the roof drugs Asami with poison, to subdue her. (Attack) Using sensing, Zanzou's other clone with Minobu jumps and pushes the puppeteer away from the door, detecting the upsurge in chakra near the door, protecting him from any threat coming through. (Movement, Defense). Round 5: Team Karasu Asami Amaya: Asami Amaya remains salient of her surroundings, although her body is weakened by the paralysis gas. Her spiritual senses easily perceive the others, and she quietly watches the battle beneath through her closed eyes. She can also tell that the version of Zanzou watching over her is a mere shadow clone. Asami covertly swallows the adrenaline tablet she'd hidden under her tongue while Zanzou's clone is preoccupied watching the events unfolding below. Although it won't completely stop the paralysis, it should give her some basic ability to move her limbs. - Defense Asami, still conscious of her surroundings, holds her breath as Zanzou's clone attempts to poison her, but still plays dead. She closes her eyes, and feigns being deeply asleep. - Defense Asami anticipates that Zanzou's clone or someone else will pick her up. If someone does, she will attempt to bite her carrier. - Delayed Attack Meikyou Shisui: Kyoumei feels Zanzou thrashing around in the space ahead of her as his body occasionally strikes the floor and nearby walls. Unsure of what's going on, or even how many enemies occupy the room, she nonetheless sticks to her original plan. Reaching into her pack, she withdraws three canisters, pulls their tabs and tosses them into the center of the room. The space quickly fills with acetylcholine, a paralysis-inducing odorless gas. With any luck, the opponent in the room should be fully incapacitated. - Attack x 3 Kagato Takamagahara: Sozin continues coating the door and walls around it in thick ice, reinforcing the room's defenses. As he does, the room's temperature continues to fall. - Delayed Defense x 3 Round 5: Team Chinka Kiritsu Taisei: Seeing the ice envelop the door, Kiritsu's chakra was running low running all those Great Breakthroughs. As much as he hated to do it, he knows if he doesn't act now, Zanzou will be dead, no doubt with anyone else within. And he's not in the mood for anyone to die, not now. Immediately, he stopps his attack. Getting out an Explosive Tag, he removes the kanji off of it to use it as a note. Taking out a piece of graphite, he writes, "We cease our attack. Let us talk this through." After he writes it down, Kiritsu walks up to the door and slides it under the only spot of the door left that wasn't covered in ice. All he could do know is hope for the best. Though he saw his team had an advantage, he wasn't going to take anymore chances. He doesn't want Zanzou dead, and he doesn't want to see anyone else die. He's not a man of pride, but a man of honor and loyalty. Minobu Tetsuhara: Zanzou: 'Interrogations' Both teams temporarily break off their attacks. After securing their hostages and fortifying their positions, both teams tend to their injuries. The ninja offer their partners basic first aid. Although many are sore, in a short time everyone is back to basic functionality. 'The Iron Cage' Surrounded by an electrified cage atop a tower, Asami is bound and restrained for questioning. Minobu, Zanzou's clones and Kiritsu stand around her threateningly as the interrogation begins. Naked, poisoned, wounded...sexy. This was not a good position for Asami. As a priestess, she was meant to be a virgin until she married, and even though she had left that life as an infant, the meaning carried on into Oda Genji. Very particular, a rather conservative society, they ensured that Asami still practiced her priestess like rituals, a promise they made to her mother. She had never had a boyfriend, never thought of having a boyfriend (well, she wouldn't say that. Boys were nice), never kissed a boy, or woman for that matter, and most surely had never had sexual relations with a boy. She had never been naked in the presence of a man before, but here she was tied up and bound by three and clones. She tried to remain calm, but nothing seemed to keep her there. It was like she was drinking coffee with every breath. She breathed heavily, quickly, but not enough to cause hyperventilation. "W-What do you want?", she finally managed to get out, staring up at her pursuers with fierce eyes. "If you think..for a second, I'm going to let you put your filthy genitals within me, then you boys are going to be disappointed! Really disappointed! Now, keep your hands off of me, that's warning one and the only one...", the priestess threatened. Well, hopefully that would work. She had never actually threatened people before, but well, now was the time to start she assumed. Especially in this situation. Minobu's hearing wasn't particularly great right now, but between what little he could hear and the less verbal cues that she was giving off, what she was saying was easy enough to understand. It was a natural reaction, being naked and surrounded by multiple guys. Would be really bad for her if they wanted to do anything. But they weren't degenerates. They had morals and honor. Minobu thought stripping people mid fight was kinda funny, but he wouldn't do anything to them afterwards, and none of his team mates would do either. He walked up to their prisoner before crouching down. "If we wanted to stop you from being a maiden, it would be easy enough. Nothing you could do would change that. That being said, we have no intention of doing so." Minobu then pulled out a small water bottle, which he uncapped and held to her lips. She looked like she could use a bit of water. "If you promise not to try and fight or run, we can free your arms from their bindings. The shoulder loops as well. If you want to resist and try to get away, well... You already know what could happen. As long as you don't try to escape, I don't see any reason that you couldn't stay fully intact" Minobu said, first calmly, then with an evil grin before poking her on a nub again to emphasize his last sentence. He had no intention of doing anything to the girl, but she didn't know that. But it was a good thought to keep her in line. "Oh my, my goodness, darnit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Asami continued to say, repeating the swear word over and over despite it being forbidden. She had cursed on occasions, but in this single moment, she was doing it more than she had ever done before. Her mind wasn't really in the perfect state. As a priestess warrior, she HAD to remain a virgin until she met the person she would marry. Not only was it Oda Genji code, but it was apart of her heritage. The sin would bring her closer to the demonic side of things, it would bring her closer to her "real" father..Moryo. That demon had threatened the world on multiple occasions, and nearly killed her mother. However, the hokage, Naruto, had helped in destroying the demon. However, the energies from the beast manifested in small amounts into her mother and subsequently replaced the energies from her father during her birth. She was half priestess, half demon, and her energy reserves reflected that. She rarely allowed the demonic energies to pour from within her, due to her inability to control it, but she could feel the demon tugging on her soul was still there, calling her to revive him and rule alongside him. Her dreams, everything, she could see it. This could possibly, being raped, could possibly throw her on the demonic side and change her life forever. Taking deep breaths, Asami stopped cursing, looking at Minobu. "A-Alright, I-I won't fight back..", she stated. Although she tried to fight it, she couldn't. A tear came streaming down her face, followed by a few more. Her eyes became puffy, red in nature. Her chest bounced with every breath, jumping in response to the motion of crying. She took in tons of air, but didn't feel like she did. "J-J-Just, please don't rape me. I can't be.....My purity must stand. YOU UNDERSTAND?", She started, screaming with every word. "IT'S WHO I AM, MY HONOUR, RUINED. YOU MUST HAVE MERCY, I'LL COOPERATE, ANY MEANS", she continued, more tears streaming, every one striking the ground, leaving an imprint of her sadness and fear. "SO I BEG..PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY HONOR" "As long as you talk, you'll be fine." Minobu said as he reached around to cut the restraints holding Asami's arms behind her back. As he did so, he left an invisible chakra string on her left wrist. Continuing with the cutting, he cut the shoulder loops holding her in an awkward position. She wouldn't be able to sit up or stand normally cause her legs were still heavily bound. But it would be a much more comfortable position overall for her. He helped her up to a kneeling sitting position before offering her the water bottle again. "So to start, tell me your name, and if you are injured anywhere. You might be our captive, but even so, we can't be too cruel to you. After all, why do we need to emphasize your injuries when we already have something to hold over you." 'The Stone Chamber' After venting the gas from a hole Kagato and Kyoumei created in the back corner of the room, Zanzou is bound in ninja wire and hung from the ceiling by his wrists. Kagato and Kyoumei slowly circle him, weapons drawn, and begin their questioning. Zanzou slowly rocks on the ninja wire, and a small trickle of blood courses down his arms and bare chest from where the wire has worn through the skin of his wrists. The two remaining members of Karasu have stripped him of most of his equipment, appraising his capabilities from his gear. Most of his items are standard issue for a genin. Smokebombs, flashbangs, exploding tags and an assortment of other tools lay in a small pile in one corner. One item in particular is of special interest to Kyoumei. A gauntlet of unusual design had been worn by the intruder. Although Kyoumei is no master in the crafting of chakra-sensitive devices, she immediately recognizes the strange construction that sets it apart from Zanzou's other tools. A shooting of pain darts through Kyoumei's head as the bloody cavities in her mouth throb. Kagato had set her dislocated jaw and provided ice to reduce the swelling, but there was little he could do to stop the discomfort. The force of Zanzou's punch had done more than just inconvenience Kyoumei... she'll be having difficulty chewing or moving her jaw for the rest of the second phase. "You hit hard." After balling up her fist around the armor piece, Kyoumei strikes Zanzou's unconscious face in a sweeping slap with the gauntlet. When he doesn't rouse from his hypothermia-induced slumber, she strikes him again. And then, again, until his eyes weakly slip open in a bleary daze. "Um, ow." The Moon genin opened his pale eyes, to find himself back in the room he was before. At least, he thought? He couldn't really make out all the details. He felt slack, he couldn't move most of his body. Being hung by his arms sucked. Having his blood trickle on his chest didn't really make it any better. Amounting what "strength" he had, if that even existed, he tries to focus on his capturers. Sharp weapons staring him in the face, he realized that the girl was closer than he thought, in front of him actually, his glove in hand. They took, my stuff? He thought. As his eyes adjusted, he could see more of the room. Focusing on the girl in front of him, he noticed her angry expression. Perhaps its best not to anger her more, if at all possible. He noted. His ears began to ring quite a bit, as he continued to study the room. Remembering when he lost it, suddenly as well, he wondered if he would be able to hear them clearly for now. His face still kinda hurting from a hit with his own stuff, he asked, "What do you want? Since you've taken the liberty of making sure I don't escape..."